La decisión siempre es tuya
by kappa kolhv
Summary: Desde ese momento supe que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él."¿Y esto te afecta emocionalmente?" Solo dejó una conclusión en mi cabeza "¿Me estas proponiendo que seamos amigos con beneficios?" Vaciló en responder, "Eh… yo no sé." Yo no sé mis polainas, eso exactamente es lo que buscaba, ¿qué si me afecta emocionalmente? ¿es enserio? Vaya, ahora era una zorra de antro.


_**Full Summary: **__Simplemente no. Es que no podía aceptar que en una sola noche él llegara simplemente a remover lo que tanto tiempo había estado enterrando, con una capa de tierra cada vez más gruesa. "—Puedes ser miserable… o motivarte a ti misma, la decisión siempre es tuya." Entonces lo miré, vi su sonrisa y solo pude pensar "Oh, mierda." Desde ese momento supe que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él. Y ahora que solo decía: —"¿Y esto te afecta emocionalmente?" Solo dejó una conclusión en mi cabeza, "—¿Me estas proponiendo que seamos amigos con beneficios?" Vaciló en responder, "—Eh… yo no sé." Yo no sé mis polainas, eso exactamente es lo que buscaba, ¿Qué si me afecta emocionalmente? ¿Es enserio? Vaya, no me había enterado que tuviera la sensibilidad de una roca y las piernas tan sueltas como una zorra de antro._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer y advertencias:<strong>__ Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, si no de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo adapto el pairing a mi trama. Este fanfic es transcurre en un Universo Alterno. Basado en hechos reales, demasiado reales, digamos que no sé si será un romance de esos dramáticos y felices, o uno de esos que te hacen estar frente al computador con un litro de helado. Acepto que estoy algo atrofiada escribiendo esto. Los personajes pueden estar levemente OoC, no por que no tenga en cuenta sus personalidades, sino porque los hice madurar un poco por la edad y porque es una adaptación a la telenovela que es mi vida. El fanfic puede contener escenas subidas de tono, igual yo pondré aviso, aunque no creo que vaya ser lemmon tan pronto ni mucho menos tan crudamente explícito. También puede haber escenas de violencia (principalmente por las fiestas con alcohol), y lenguaje soez. No me hago responsable de ello una vez quedando advertidos. Sobre aviso no hay engaño._

* * *

><p><strong>Uno:<strong> _¿Cine? ¿Qué es lo que trama?_

—¡Voy a escribir una novela! —le grité a mi amiga Karui. Ella alzó una ceja sarcásticamente.

—Felicidades, Hinata. Me pregunto porque no estás en la Facultad de Letras. —respondió algo burlona. Yo troné la lengua.

—En algo tengo que enfocarme.

—En pasar el examen de Teoría del Derecho por ejemplo.

—Ya. ¿Y a ti como te va?

Era nuestro recorrido de siempre, encontrarnos en la estatua de la diosa Themis en la Facultad de Derecho y caminar hasta nuestro salón. Sentarnos en asientos contiguos y charlar hasta que iniciaran las clases. Poco a poco nuestros demás compañeros fueron llegando hasta que dio inicio la clase. El primer profesor llega como siempre, retrasado y si es que viene, algunas veces simplemente no llega.

—Me choca Sociología Jurídica. —dijo Karui dejando caer su cabeza en el mesabanco. Sonreí divertida.

Muchos se preguntaban que hacia yo, estudiando una profesión como esta. Leyes. Muchos pensaron que sería maestra o chef o algo más… suave. Pero no.

Estaba decidida, me dedicaría a la abogacía. Antiguamente con mi carácter no me lo permitiría ni pensarlo, el ser abogado en estos días era como tirarte por completo a la corrupción, pero tal vez no tendría tanto futuro en la policía, y dedicar mi vida a la justicia era lo que más quería. A la justicia y ayudar a la gente.

En la preparatoria tenía pensado convertirme en médico como la mayoría de mis compañeros, pero después de una práctica escolar descubrí que le tenía fobia a la sangre. Así que tomé otro camino.

Me gusta mi carrera, aunque recién voy iniciando, me disgusta es que mis antiguos compañeros que si entraron a Medicina me menosprecien por estar en Derecho. Es bastante irritante, más cuando tu facultad no tiene muy buena reputación que digamos.

Desgraciadamente, la población estudiantil te distingue por lo que usas, como te expresas y comportas, así que rápido saben cuál es tu Facultad, y los de Derecho eran inconfundibles. Altaneros, sarcásticos, cínicos, fríos, aprovechados, fiesteros, alcohólicos y fumadores. Yo solo entraba en la última categoría.

Si, tampoco la gente esperaba que fumara. Solían decirlo a menudo.

"¿En serio, Hyuuga? ¿Fumas? Jamás lo hubiera esperado de ti."

Agradecía que no hubiera rastro de reproche en sus impresiones, se limitaban a invitarme cigarrillos.

En fin.

Era miércoles, y como buen ombligo de la semana Karui y yo nos dormimos en Teoría del Derecho y comimos dentro del salón durante la clase de Economía.

Y como siempre, los miércoles huyo para alcanzar a mis clases de francés en el centro de la ciudad. Siempre llegó 30 minutos tarde, afortunadamente mi profesora es muy flexible y sabe que prácticamente vuelo de la universidad al centro, así que no hay mayor problema.

Entonces aquí es donde comienza "La historia". ¡Exacto! Hay una historia.

Yo por lo regular no puedo evitar juguetear con mi iPhone, así sea entre clases. Ese momento no era la excepción. Entonces, cuando levanté mi mirada para escribir los enunciados del pizarrón, sentí como el celular vibraba momentáneamente en mi pierna.

Un mensaje.

Por lo general eran de mi suscripción al noticiero así que lo mire sin interés, pero la pantalla levemente iluminada me hizo sorprenderme.

_Messenger: Naruto Uzumaki te ha enviado un mensaje._

Primero me extrañé, no porque no lo conociera, de hecho es mi mejor amigo. Solo que no somos como los típicos mejores amigos. O sea, si somos mejores amigos, pero de lejos. Bueno, en realidad… en fin. Somos mejores amigos ¿vale? Solo que no hablamos con frecuencia y por lo general soy yo la que inicia la conversación.

Deslicé mi dedo por la pantalla tecleando mi clave para checar el mensaje.

"¿Qué haces?"

Sonreí. "Estoy en el centro, ¿y tú?"

Esperé unos minutos para recibir su respuesta, "¿Qué haces ahí?", rodé los ojos antes de responder, había olvidado mis clases y eso que siempre se lo repetía.

"Francés."

"Mmm, y te iba invitar al cine, creo que ya no."

Reí levemente y le contesté, "¡Vamos!"

"No, ya no."

"Salgo en media hora, ¿para qué me ilusionas entonces?"

No recibí mensaje de respuesta en varios minutos.

_Messenger: Naruto Uzumaki te ha enviado un mensaje._

"¿Qué tal si entramos a las 8, 8:30?"

Bueno, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Sonreí.

"¡Vamos!"

"¿Crees que puedan llevarte a la plaza? Yo te llevo a tu casa."

Me iba a hacer levemente la difícil.

"No sé, debo preguntar. Aunque yo creo que sí."

"Esta bien. Me dices, ¿tienes Whatsapp?"

"Claro"

"Me avisas por ahí."

"¡O.K.!"

Casi al instante me llegó una notificación de Whatsapp.

_"Naruto-kun, te ha enviado un mensaje."_

"Me avisas por aquí."

No creí necesario el responder. Pedí permiso para ir al baño y le marqué a mi padre en el pasillo. No fue muy difícil convencerlo.

El caso es que accedió y yo realmente me preguntaba qué era lo que Naruto querría. A pesar de ser mejores amigos, el nunca salió conmigo a solas. Siempre eran salidas grupales. Y mucho menos cuando inició su noviazgo con Ino. Por lo general no me contaba mucho sobre sus problemas. Nos conocimos en la preparatoria, cuando él era novio de mi amiga Sakura a la que ya no le hablo. Durante el primer año íbamos en clases distintas, a partir del segundo fuimos compañeros. Él era irritante para la mayoría de nuestros compañeros y yo la única que parecía soportarlo o saber ponerlo en su lugar sin llegar a discutir con él. Nunca he discutido con él. Siempre le ayudaba con sus tareas y para los exámenes. A pesar de ello, nuestra amistad no pasó a ser tan intensa, aunque el pregonaba que yo era su mejor amiga.

Ni tampoco yo le contaba mis problemas. Ni los familiares, ni los amorosos. Al menos no a fondo, simplemente con cortos comentarios al respecto, el tampoco indagaba más, así que cambiábamos de tema.

Yo sabía que a las salidas a los bares y restaurantes que eran organizadas por nuestros compañeros solo iba porque yo insistía. Nuestros compañeros también lo sabían, así que siempre me preguntaban por él. Yo sé que todos esperaban que nos pusiéramos de novios, aunque nuestra amistad nunca llegó a eso, al menos no por su parte.

Yo me enamoré de él desde que lo vi por primera vez.

Para mi mala suerte, era novio de Sakura en ese entonces, así que un espectacular de neón con la palabra "PROHIBIDO" brillaba por encima de su cabeza.

Lo asimilé, acepté y olvidé.

O al menos eso creía.

¡Les digo que por eso es "La historia"!

Así que desde ese momento más que concentrarme en los tiempos de francés, estaba interrogándome el propósito que mi amigo el "Torbellino rubio" tendría conmigo. Texteé.

"Mi padre dijo que sí."

Cinco minutos pasaron para que contestara.

"¡Bien! Entonces nos vemos a las 7:50 en la entrada del cine. La función comienza a las 8. No llegues tarde."

La Madame me regañó por mensajear en clase… de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>__¿Qué les pareció? Sé que Hinata no se ve tan… como ella. Pero es porque estamos dentro de su cabeza, este es su punto de vista. Aun no hay demasiada interacción con el exterior. Eso sí, si esperan a una Hinata casi monja y persignada, este fanfic no es lo suyo. Acepto críticas constructivas y respetuosas. Hace muchísimo que no escribía nada en este fandom, así que ando algo oxidada._

_Sobre las actualizaciones, no soy muy puntual así que no quedo en ninguna fecha, solo en qué será lo más pronto que mi inspiración y la universidad me lo permita. También, como ya dije, esta es una situación actual, así que prácticamente es como un… ¿diario? Bah, simplemente sentí que se prestaba para una buena historia. _

_**¿Review's? ¿Favoritos? ¿Alertas? Se agradece todo aquí.**_


End file.
